The Ruler
by 2jiin
Summary: A poem that summarises every book in the wonderful Harry Potter series. Dedicated to Dani, my HP buddy X


_Harry: form of Henry, meaning 'ruler' or 'king'_

**The Ruler**

One dark night on the last of July,  
>A Gameskeeper bust down the door,<br>The orphan left with a word of goodbye,  
>The Muggles try to forget what they saw.<p>

Many things happened to the wizard that night,  
>He was set on a train to a magical school,<br>Where he would learn potions, spells and flight,  
>And know that he had his own life to rule.<p>

Unfortunatley Boy-Who-Lived's smile did break,  
>The Headmaster told him of his parents demise,<br>Of the man whose face was quite like a snake,  
>The boy quickly knew which side to despise.<p>

Now the Rulers brain was suitably whirring,  
>He went to meet and make some friends,<br>Within a week they had trouble stirring,  
>Little did they know it would see no ends.<p>

To cut a well-known story rather short,  
>The orphan defeated the murderer again,<br>But questions arose and answers were sought,  
>The Headmaster knew them but not when.<p>

Through the next year more secrets revealed,  
>Including a chamber and a new tongue,<br>You-Know-Who wanted immortality sealed,  
>But his method of how went quite unsung.<p>

In the third school year of the wizard boy,  
>He learnt of prisoners and Marauders four,<br>An innocent escapee filled with love and joy,  
>His Godson proved him and opened a door.<p>

Upon his return to school after holiday,  
>A tournament of three was resurrected,<br>Yet to the Ruler's surprised dismay,  
>His name from the Goblet was elected.<p>

Then forwards he marched to a dragons face,  
>And rescued his friends from a watery fate,<br>The cup transported him to a deathly place,  
>Where the Dark Lord returned from a long wait.<p>

In Fifth year of the Orphans magic education,  
>A Ministry Defense Professor arrived new,<br>The students were at loss, needing salvation,  
>No one believed the wizards words were true.<p>

Finally long last Dumbledores Army was born,  
>Defensive magic was taught by Ruler peruse,<br>Their skill was dangerously put to use until worn,  
>And rumours the Minister could no longer refuse.<p>

The world was treating life with cautious care,  
>And the Headmaster shone light on a subject,<br>The Princes book had information to share,  
>The Orphan learnt about a very dark object.<p>

The Teacher gave the boy a task to complete,  
>And the ferret also had a mission of his own,<br>The wizard now knew how to bring Riddles defeat,  
>But the Headmaster fell down and left Ruler alone.<p>

The trio set about finding pieces of torn soul,  
>Their lives were risked at every moment,<br>They tried running away from a black hole,  
>But managed to give the Dark disappointment.<p>

One by one, the anchor pieces went down,  
>Struggle and success ran close side by side,<br>The Slytherin Heir was watching with a frown,  
>The Vanquisher knew that soon they'd collide.<p>

Great Battle began and strong lives were lost,  
>And the trio did all that they possibly could,<br>The Orphan saw memories, then victory's cost,  
>Accepting death but it did not happen as it should.<p>

Greeted by Headmaster and shown two paths,  
>The Ruler decidedly feigned his own death,<br>The unbearably callous sound of Dark's laugh,  
>But the wizard jumped and Light released its breath.<p>

Amongst the resumed and frightening war,  
>The final thread to immortality was bravely cut,<br>The Ruler and The Dark Lord met once more,  
>And the Vanquisher saved the world in one minute.<p>

From stones and secrets, snakes and new words,  
>To prisoners and werewolves, dragons and graves,<br>From meetings and magic, books and cupboards,  
>To the final end battle and every the life he saves.<p>

Harry Potter will stick with us until the very end,  
>We'll remember what he did for the good,<br>We can show our children as they ascend,  
>And we'll thank JKR with all that we could.<p>

!i!i!i!i!i!

Thank you for reading! Please review! Look at my profile! Sorry for any mistakes! xXxXx


End file.
